Arabella Collins
Arabella is a Chinese American girl. She is the daughter of Connor Collins, a caucasian man, and Daiyu Collins, a Chinese woman and has no siblings. She is openly bisexual and is a member of the LGBTQ club at her school. She is also a feminist. She likes to think of herself as "her own version of female". She's perfectly happy being a girl. But, she doesn't let anyone tell her how to be one. She hates wearing make up and she hates wearing skirts. When she wears either one, she doesn't feel like herself. She mainly known for her extremely long black hair. It compliments her proud face. One might say that she is strikingly beautiful. But, her beauty would later prove to cause her some problems. Last year, she was in a relationship with the handsome and popular Anton Williams. Anton had developed strong feelings for her earlier that year. But, he kept his feelings a secret from his friends. His friends described her as "someone they would screw with, but not someone they would date" due to her smart and wise nature. Anton finally worked up the guts to ask her out when he'd had enough of listening to his friends. Though reluctant at first, she agrees to go out with him and the two begin dating. They had good relationship for three long months. But, then things really awry. Anton's same friends were pressuring him to sleep with Arabella. He really wanted to sleep with her anyway. But, still the pressure got to him. Wanting to look cool in front of his friends, he invited her over to his house one night. The night started out fine until he reaches over and starts rubbing her leg. Arabella got a little nervous, but she thought nothing of it. Anton leaned over and kissed her and she kissed him back passionately. But, then he forced himself on top of her, ripped off her shirt and pants. "Stop! Stop! I don't want to!" she cried "Oh come on you know you want to" he said But, she punched him and he fell off of her. She grabbed her clothes and ran out of his house and ran home as fast as she could. She put her hid in the bushes to put her clothes back on and then burst through the door in tears and cried into her mom's arms. Her father wanted to press charges. But, Arabella didn't want to because she knew that it wouldn't change anything. Now, to this day, Anton continues to bully and antagonize her for rejecting him. He tells everyone that she's a slut and that he did have sex with her and that she wanted it as much as he did. But, all of this is mainly because he still has feelings for her. Nowadays, all Arabella wants is to live a full and happy life and support others who have gone through some similar struggles. She still goes to therapy for what she went through. She lost her virginity when she had a fling with a girl named Lisa who was really only using her to figure out her own sexuality. But, ultimately, Lisa ended things because she decided that she was "straight" and she was embarassed to be seen with Arabella. Arabella is currently in a relationship with Heaven Beaumier who's virginity she took now that Heaven's mother finally approves of her.